Wizards vs Zeke
by eroticboi80
Summary: Justin Russo is about to head off to college and enlists the help of his best friend Zeke to clean out his room. The time spend together unlocks certain feelings they have towards each other. Are they more than best friends? Slash. Enjoy.


**Here's my attempt at a Wizard's of Waverly Place fanfic. **

**Enjoy. **

As Justin Russo was about to head off to college, he had to clean out his room and pack stuff to take with him. He knew it was not going to be a one person job so he had his best friend Zeke Bekerman to help him out.

Justin decided to wear a tank top as it would feel less bulky when moving heavy objects. Only problem was that it stirred up feelings inside of Zeke that he did not know he had before as he could not help but stop looking at Justin's muscular arms. Zeke felt awkward and was tempted to make up an excuse as to why he had to leave but since Justin was his best friend, he did not want to bail on him.

As Justin started to work up a sweat, Zeke could not take the sight of his best friend looking like a piece of meat and not being able to say anything about it. Moments later, Justin took off his tank top as he felt really hot and still had to move a lot of heavy furniture causing Zeke to almost lose it. Zeke had an awkward look on his face which caught Justin's attention.

"Hey, are you alright Zeke?"

"Uh, ya I'm good, just thinking about what to get Harper for her birthday."

Just knew that was not the reason and his body language told him that something was obviously bothering him as his best friend was not his usual flamboyant self. Justin put his arm around Zeke and asked him what was really bothering him.

"Look Zeke, you're my best friend and you're like a brother to me so you can tell me anything."

"NOTHING'S WRONG. JUST GET OFF MY BACK," Zeke shouted in protest.

"Whoa Zeke, you've never spoken to me like that. Are you in trouble? Is something wrong? I'm here to help you if you are in trouble."

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE," Zeke continued to shout.

Justin looked down and noticed that Zeke had a tent in his pants and when Zeke noticed that Justin was looking at his crotch, he broke free of Justin and ran out crying like a little girl. Zeke felt as if his world was falling apart as he did not know who he was anymore. He did not know if he liked boys or girls, he knew he probably had just lost his best friend, and did not know if he would end up losing Harper if she found out what had happened.

Justin ran out following Zeke hoping to catch up with him and making sure he did not do anything stupid. Justin called Zeke's name several times as he wandered up and Waverly Place worried to death about his best friend.

After walking up and down Waverly Place several times, Justin found Zeke balling his eyes out underneath one of the café tables down the street from the sandwich shop. Justin sat down beside Zeke and tried to comfort him.

"What are you doing here? You probably think I'm some sick freak now," Zeke said as the tears ran down his face.

"Look, don't worry about. Come on, let's just go back and pretend none of this happened. I'm just glad you're alright," Justin said even though he knew it would be difficult to forget about an awkward moment like that.

Both of them went back to Justin's place as Zeke started to spill his guts to Justin while sitting on the bed.

"Look man, I'm sorry about acting like such a jerk," Zeke said in his girly whining tone of voice.

"It's ok. I'm just wondering though, do you actually have feelings for me?" asked Justin.

"You're my best friend, I care about you," Zeke responded as he was trying to avoid the question and Justin knew it as well.

"Buddy, that's not what I meant," responded Justin with a smile on his face.

"Do you have feelings for me?" Justin asked Zeke again.

Zeke stammered trying to come up with an answer but his body language provided Justin with the answer he had suspected all along.

"You don't have to say anymore, I know the answer," Justin said with a smile on his face.

"Actually, I have a confession to make. I might have feelings for you as well," he added.

"What do you mean?" asked Zeke as he had a shocked look on his face.

"I feel like I'm able to connect with you in a way that I'm not able to with anyone else," responded Justin.

"How long have you felt this way?" asked Zeke.

"A while," Justin responded.

"So what does this mean?" wondered Zeke.

Without saying anything, Justin sat next to Zeke and held his hand as he guided it towards his mid-section and placed it on his crotch.

"Do you like that?" asked Justin.

"Uh, I guess," responded Zeke.

Justin leaned forward and gave his best friend a peck on the top of his lip.

"Is that better?"

"Wait, what am I going to tell Harper?" asked Zeke.

"Dude, I just want to fuck you so badly right now and you mentioning Harper isn't helping," Justin told Zeke.

"This is serious. Harper's my girlfriend and depending on what happens this is going to affect our relationship."

"Tell her the truth."

"It's not that easy man."

"Yes it is. You will just say 'I have feelings for Justin Russo' and be done with it."

"You're right. Tomorrow I'm just going to tell her that I want to be with Justin Russo."

"Good, that's what I like to hear," Justin responded as he leaned over again and kissed Zeke on the lips in a more passionate way.

Zeke was just as passionate in his embrace of Justin as Justin was towards him. Justin lifted Zeke's polo shirt up over his head and tossed it beside him on the floor and started moving down towards Zeke's neck and chest. Zeke enjoyed the soft touch that Justin had and the softness of his lips as they touched his smooth skin.

"Oh man, it feels so great," Zeke said in a soft voice.

Justin moved towards Zeke's nipples and started to suck on them and gently gnaw at them. Zeke let out deep breaths as he was really nervous about the whole situation and could not believe what was happening. Justin moved down to Zeke's navel and licked it with the tip of his tongue before moving down his soft happy trail down to his belt line. Justin unbuckled Zeke's belt and unbuttoned his jeans before unzipping them. Justin slid Zeke's jeans down his legs and tossed them on top of his polo shirt on the floor. Justin was turned on by Zeke's sexy white boxers with pink bunnies on them and couldn't help contain his laughter.

Zeke returned the favour by undoing Justin's jeans and removing them completely leaving him in only his Captain Jim Bob Sherwood boxers.

"Oh man, you and your Captain Jim Bob Sherwood," Zeke said with a giggle.

Justin removed Zeke's underwear and as it slid down his slender legs, he locked his eyes on Zeke's eight-inch erection which blew Justin's mind away as he never thought his best friend was that huge. Justin went down on Zeke and took his pulsing member in his mouth and started to bob his head up and down, bringing pleasure to his best friend.

"Oh fuck, he even gives such awesome blow jobs," Zeke said to himself.

Justin continued to pleasure Zeke and was even able to get all the way down to the soft hair which Justin found slightly ticklish on his lips. The more Justin was able to pleasure Zeke, the more relaxed he began to feel and more confident about his body because the most important person in his life found him attractive. Zeke could see the tent that Justin had pitched in his boxers and decided to take action as a result.

Zeke tugged at the sides of Justin's underwear and slid them down his legs which had become a lot more muscular over the last while. Zeke could not believe his eyes as Justin revealed his ten inch erection and was rather thick. Justin smiled at Zeke as if he was inviting him to touch his cock. Zeke touched Justin's blood engorged penis and thought it felt like heaven although he thought touching any part of Justin was like heaven.

Justin sat Zeke up and started to make out with him again but Zeke wanted to do something to Justin that he was always dying to do. Zeke always wanted to suck on Justin's big hot nose and did just that as he did not do anything to stop Zeke from doing what he was doing. Zeke could not get enough of having Justin's big honker inside of his mouth since he always saw it as a second cock which was growing out of his face and only seemed to get bigger with each passing day.

After sucking on Justin's nose, both of them just sat up and hugged each other as they allowed their cocks to grind together and arouse them even further. Afterwards, Justin leaned forward as Zeke ended up on his back and as they stared at each other's beautiful bodies, Justin wanted to loosen Zeke up. Justin reached into the bottom drawer of his dresser and reached for the dildo he had and spat on his hand in order to make it nice and slippery. Justin took the dildo and slowly entered it inside of Zeke and slid it in and out causing Zeke to squeal in his loud girlish yelps which even turned Justin on and the looser he became, the less he winced in pain.

As Justin felt that Zeke had loosened up, he spat on his fingers and re-entered the dildo inside of Zeke along with three fingers at the same time. Zeke started to wince in pain again.

"It's ok buddy, just jerk off and try and distract yourself from the pain," Justin told his best friend.

Zeke continued to wince in pain even though he took Justin's advice. Justin pushed the dildo and his fingers in as far as he could and struck Zeke's prostate in the process. After loosening Zeke up further, Justin put the dildo off to the side and reached for a tube of lubricant from the same drawer as his dildo and squeezed it over his beautiful boner and let it ooze down his pole and squirted some on Zeke's hole before lifting his legs up, wrapping them around his shoulders and pushing himself inside of Zeke. Zeke was still in some pain as Justin's cock was quite large and thick.

Zeke's wincing in pain soon turned to wincing in pleasure as he felt more comfortable with Justin inside of him and being able to pleasure him. Zeke reached out and grabbed Justin's big round bubble butt as he was being pleasured. The two sexy geeks pleasured each other like jungle animals as Justin continued to thrust inside of Zeke and intensified his pace every time he saw Zeke becoming more relaxed.

Zeke was enjoying the fact that Justin was inside of him and begged him for more as Justin went faster and deeper inside of Zeke with his jet black pubes rubbing up against Zeke's butt cheeks. Zeke started to pant Justin's name as his sweet spot continued to be struck like a dart hitting the bulls eye which only intensified the sensual feeling inside of Zeke.

Justin felt he was about to blow as he quickened the pace of his thrusts causing Zeke to pant even louder. Justin placed his hand over Zeke's mouth so he would not make so much noise that others would hear him while still pumping away inside of Zeke. Justin continued to pound away at Zeke's gay, femme ass and with one final push he finally unleashed a gusher and unloaded about a dozen thick, ropey loads inside of his best friend and leaned forward kissing him on the lips until he was dry.

Justin remained inside of Zeke as he jerked himself off and staring at Justin's torso which also was developing a nice six-pack. Justin thought that Zeke had a beautiful cock and even jerked Zeke off intermittently and loved the feel of it. Justin pumped as aggressively as he could until Zeke shot around ten loads all over Justin's torso.

Justin took his time before pulling out and when he eventually did, he did so slowly as he discovered the slimy mess that was created as a result of his hot sperm. Justin's cock was coated in his own cum and some of Zeke's man scent, and his pubes were also quite sticky along with his balls and Zeke's hole. Justin leaned forward again and gave Zeke a quick on the lips before walking towards his chest of drawers with his penis still semi-hard and got a couple of towels and tossed one over to Zeke so he could clean himself off and did the same himself.

After cleaning themselves off and getting dressed again, Justin said they would call it a day and continue the next day cleaning out his room.

"I know I'll work up another sweat and I'd love nothing more than to pleasure my best friend again," Justin said as he winked at Zeke before he left leaving Justin all by himself looking forward to what the next day brought.

**Hope you guys enjoyed that. **

**I know the lead up to the sex scene probably sounded lame and unbelievable but I was struggling to come up with something. **

**Also, sorry to all you "Zarper" fans but I just had to deal with that situation somehow and I know it probably sounded lame as well. **

**Other than that, hope you still enjoyed it. **

**Reviews and feedback is much appreciated. **

**Thanks. **


End file.
